


Not bad

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him for the first time was not such a bad experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not bad

"Damn it!" She muttered as her foot hit the edge of a table. Kirishima Touka huffed. "Seventeen years and I’m still not used to this shit." She carefully walked towards the end of the table and sat down.

Her rear met the cold, hard floor with a loud bang, attracting the attention of her housemates.

"OW!"

"Nee-chan!" Fugeuchi Hinami rushed to her ‘sister’—-well, maybe, future-sister-in-law. "Are you okay?" She helped Touka to sit on the couch instead.

"…yeah."

 

Hinami sat next to her and kept her hand on Touka’s shoulder. “Are you sure?”

Touka sighed and was about to say she was fine when she felt another pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Aneki, don’t freakin’ lie." Kirishima Ayato mumbled. "We have to know if you’re hurt or something.."

Touka sighed. “…my…tail bone hurts a lot…” She flinched when she tried to adjust her position. “I think it’s broken..”

Hinami gasped.

”..we’re going to take you to the hospital Aneki.” Ayato released her shoulder. “Tch..Hinami, call—”

"Onii-chan? Can you please come over with your car?" Hinami spoke into her phone. "We’re going to take Nee-chan to the hospi—eh? You’re already here?"

Just as soon as the words were out of her mouth, the apartment’s doorbell rang.

"I’ll go get it." Ayato grumled. "Hinami, pack Aneki’s things."

"Roger!"

Touka listened to their hurried movements and sighed. “Sorry…” She clenched her hands. “I hate this…I hate being fucking blind..”

—

Touka tuned out her doctors. She was comfortable just spacing out and imagining the how the world looks. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Touka-chan?"

"…yeah?"

Kaneki Ken smiled to himself. “They left.” 

"Oh."

Kaneki pulled out a chair and sat. “Wanna hear what they said?”

"…sure." Touka smiled slightly. Kaneki Ken had been her friend for as long as she could remember. They met when Touka felt rebellious and ran from home—wearing shades and holding a walking stick—and she bumped into him. And he helped her—not lash out at her for being clumsy, for being blind. 

They immediately became friends. And they’ve been inseparable ever since. Except, of course when Kaneki had to go to school.

Now that he was in college, Touka felt guilty for taking up most of his time. Just like Ayato. And Hinami. Kids who were supposed to be having fun, a regular life. Kids who she was supposed to take care of, not the other way around.

Touka felt a poke on her cheek.

"Don’t think sad thoughts, Touka-chan."

"…sorry."

"Nah, it’s okay." Kaneki sighed. "Anyway, you see. They said your tailbone was just badly bruised and they’re only keeping you here for a week."

"Why do you sound so happy?" Touka frowned and crossed her arms. "Are you happy that I’m basically trapped here in this hellhole for a week? That’s mean of you."

Kaneki chuckled. “Of course not! I sound happy because!”

.

.

.

"…aren’t you going to ask me why?" 

Touka bit back a smile. She could hear the pout in his voice. How he was doing that, she didn’t know. All she knew was that he was cute.

'Wait what?' She shook her head. 

"Aww.." Kaneki mumbled. "I’m still going to tell you though!"

'How'd I know if he's cute! I don't even know what he looks like!' Touka berated herself and forced her thoughts to the present. “What?”

"You finally have a donor for a cornea transplant!"

Touka startled. “What? Who?”

"It’s me."

Silence filled the room. It a way, it was suffocating.

"No." Touka muttered. "..I can’t.."

"Touka-chan.." Kaneki took her hand. "Just.. don’t argue."

"NO! How dare you! I won’t accept that." She protested, "I won’t take that away from you! Do you know what it’s like to… I don’t want you to.."

Kaneki hugged her. “Hush, it’s going to be alright. I..want to give you something special..and that’s sight. I want to give you something that’ll make you happy.”

"…i don’t want it..if you’ll lose yours for mine.."

"Eh?"

Touka felt him vibrating in silent laughter. “What the hell? You think this is funny?”

"No, no, no." Kaneki smiled. "Touka-chan, I love you."

Touka flushed, and so did Kaneki but he coughed and moved on inspite the internal panic he was feeling (“It slipped, holy sht”), “I love you so much but I won’t give you that much.”

"What?"

Kaneki sighed. “Well, I was willing to donate both of my corneas but Ayato and Hinami refused. So we came to an agreement that I’d only donate one… if that’s okay with you?”1

”..screw you.”

"Is that a yes?"

"Screw you."

"Good." Kaneki smiled and hugged her again. 

"…did you mean it?"

Kaneki knew what she was refering to. “Of course. I love you..for a few years now, actually.”

”..’kay.”

"That’s your response?" Kaneki grinned when Touka flushed and turned away.

"Well, you’ll have to wait. Til I see your face first." She joked.

"Ouch, you’ll only like me for my looks?" Kaneki laughed. "I’m hurt! But don’t you worry, I’m pretty much a good looking guy."

Touka smiled. “We’ll see.”

—

She opened her eyes and blinked. And the sight that greeted her new left eye was him.

"Kaneki?"

He smiled. “Yes?”

Touka stared. He was beautiful. His hair looked so soft, it was a dark black—almost like the night. He had a strong jaw line. And oh gods, that eye patch over his eye.

Kaneki chuckled. “How do I look?”

Touka flushed and looked away. “Not bad.”

End.

BONUS:

"Ew." Ayato grumbled from the corner of the hospital room. "Please stop flirting."

Hinami giggled when the two “flirting” teens flushed. “Hush, Ayato. Leave the couple alone!”

Ayato barked out a small laugh when the two become more and more flustered.

The door opened and the doctors raised their brows as they saw Ayato choking on his laughter, Hinami giggling and apologizing, Touka trying to fuse with her bed and Kaneki sighing.

"What did we miss?" Kimi asked.

"I dunno. These shitty brats." Nishiki turned away. "Let’s just come back later."

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK : NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> Day 7 : Halloween/AU  
> AU entry
> 
> Aw. This is the last eh? Can we make Touken week into Touken month/year/century please? haha! Tell me what you think.


End file.
